


can't pretend

by aheartmadefullmetal16



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: Heat. Back and forth. Pushing and pulling. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Not even close. It was risky as hell, but Roy was nowhere near the realm of caring.Uh. Yeah. Royai smut. Do not proceed if you're not 18 or older.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	can't pretend

_Oh feel our bodies grow  
_ _And our souls they play, yeah  
_ _Yeah love I hope you know  
_ _How much my heart depends, yeah_ _  
_ _I guess that's love  
_ _I can't pretend  
_ _I can't pretend, oh oh oh  
  
_

* * *

Heat. 

Back and forth. 

Pushing and pulling.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Not even close. It was risky as hell, but Roy was nowhere near the realm of caring.

He pushed into Riza once more, sending another wave of intoxication throughout his center and into every inch of his body. Though he was atop her, he distributed his weight carefully as to not make her uncomfortable. A deep moan rumbled out of his chest and through his lips. Riza groaned into his ear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. The feeling was _exquisite,_ and for once, he wasn't thinking about everything that could go wrong. 

Roy tangled one hand into Riza's short blonde locks, and as he thrust into her again, he pulled her hair gently. She whined briefly, but moaned again as her hips rose to meet his eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his, inviting him in deeper, and he happily obliged her. He pressed into her and kept his length deep in her, and they shuddered together at the suspension.

" _Shit,_ " Roy swore. _God, this is so good._ Every time he and Riza made love, he was stunned at how incredible the experience was. The physical exhilaration was fantastic, and the love they felt for one another was profound. This was no simple romp in the hay, and there was no pretending that it was.

"Oh, god," Riza moaned; she was getting close and Roy could feel it. "Roy- _god-"_

" _Riza."_ Roy stopped his thrusting just for a moment and murmured her name into her ear. A small noise of frustration came from her throat, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "So impatient," he chides, and presses his lips to her neck.

The scent of her skin was dizzying, and he couldn't help but press a line of kisses across her throat. He sunk his teeth into her skin, and sucked until it turned purple. He snaked an arm under her, and rolled to the side so she was atop him, a small hope forming in his mind. Riza gasped at the sudden shift, but a devious smile split her face. Roy couldn't help but smile back at her; he _loved_ taking her by surprise. As he gazed into her sparkling, whiskey-brown eyes, she readjusted herself so that his length was right at her entrance, and leaned down to whisper to him.

"Big mistake, Mustang."

Before he could even take a breath, Riza sank down onto his length, taking all of him inside her at once. A ragged gasp burst from Roy’s throat, and he clutched her legs, holding on for dear life. She began riding him and grinding against him with a soul-shattering intensity that left him absolutely astonished. He had sorely hoped she would take control, and that hope came true. Riza's dominance never failed to drive him absolutely crazy with need, and his mind was spinning with it. She wound her fingers into his, and pinned his hands above his head. Pleasure rolled across him in waves, and he could feel it building to a massive peak. 

" _Riza,_ " he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he gasped. "Riza, _please-_ "

"Not so fast," she said, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. She stopped riding him suddenly, and gently eased off of him. It was Roy's turn to make a sound of indignation, and Riza laughed. He looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, and saw an unabashed mischief there that he hadn't seen in a long time. 

The fire in his midriff dulled just the tiniest bit, but he almost relished the feeling. Sex with Riza was a tantalizing dance, one that neither of them wanted to end. This was simply a brief pause. Roy caressed her pale skin gently, and ghosted his fingers across her breasts. She shivered, hissing slightly at Roy’s touch. He drew his fingers around to her back, feeling a flicker of shame when he encountered her scars. Under any other circumstance his brain would dwell on that shame, amplifying and magnifying it until it overtook him, but he was pleasantly busy at the moment.

Roy propped himself up into a sitting position with one arm, and eased himself back inside her. Instantly the fire from before roared back into activity, and he wrapped his other arm around her. He began slowly pushing into her, rolling his hips as best as he could, and was pleased with himself when a high pitched moan escaped Riza’s mouth. He chuckled as he buried his face into her chest, nipping and kissing her soft skin. As she rode him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, weaving her fingers into his hair. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , that’s good,” Riza moaned, and Roy could only smile wider as he thrust into her rhythmically. The fire was growing to an untamable blaze that would soon take over them both. With renewed strength, he pushed into Riza harder than before, adopting a much faster tempo. Roy heard a deep, untamed groan come from one of them - he wasn’t sure who - and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

“Riza, I - oh _fuck_ -”

“ _Fuck,_ Roy, I’m about to- _ahhhh_ -”

Her last words turned into a drawn out wail as she exploded, shuddering and shaking. Her grip on him grew tighter and her walls pulsed and shook, massaging Roy’s cock even harder as the intoxicating pressure in Roy’s center built and built until suddenly-

Roy came, hard, and the rush was astounding. A raw whine exited his throat as his cock pulsed, emptying into her. Ecstasy rolled throughout his body as the waves crashed onto him, over and over, electrifying every inch of him. He hugged Riza’s heaving body tightly and buried his face into her neck. The arm holding him up gave way, and they crashed onto the pillows beneath them. 

They were both drenched in sweat, high off their orgasms, and Roy couldn’t think of a better feeling. Riza still shook as she held him tightly, and her hips gently rolled against his as she rode out her orgasm. As they moved, tiny whimpers of pleasure escaped their throats. Jolts of electricity passed between them as they shuddered against one another. 

“God, I love you,” Roy murmured, kissing every inch of Riza’s skin he could reach. She giggled, and met his lips eagerly. They kissed slowly, deeply, softly. As their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled, Roy found himself swirling all of his and Riza’s secret codes into her skin. He rolled over so that Riza was at his side, and his hands explored her freely, reverently. Finally, they broke apart, breathing in sync and staring into one another’s eyes. He would never get over how gorgeous Riza was. Her cheeks were still flushed, and her lips were still swollen, but to Roy, she had never looked more beautiful. 

“I love you too,” she hummed. She leaned in and tenderly kissed his eyelids. He couldn’t help but smile. Roy no longer took his sight for granted, and these reminders of Riza’s warmed his heart.

Roy drew her close to him, and they both sighed deeply. Riza snuggled into him as intimately as she could, and before long, they fell into a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright fam! This was my very first smutfic and hoo boy, I struggled! If any irl people ever find this, I think I may just die. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
